Let me fall
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "- ¿A ese infeliz muerto de hambre, con cara de méndigo, fue al que contrataste?-" Dijo la noruega al tiempo que lo señalaba. "- ¡Oiga! ¡El que sea mexicano no le da el derecho de insultarme!-" AU Humano. Nyo!Noruega. Dedicado a Teffy Uzumaki. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ **RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Qué onda, Raza! ¿Cómo les va? :3 Pues, estaba cocinando, cuando de pronto me acordé de una vieja idea que empecé a escribir el 01 de octubre del 2008, y pues me dije_ "Orále"_, y la adapté con los personajes de Hetalia.

Tuve qué publicar este capítulo porqué acabo de perder en un volado.

Por si alguien le pasó por la cabeza el porqué no estaba publicando y/o actualizando (aunque sé que a muchos no les importa, ¿qué? Es la verdad) es porqué tuve severos problemas de salud. Listo, ahora ya lo saben.

Es un _**AU**_, no sé si tendrá yaoi, pero sí les garantizo que será muy divertido. n.n

Por cierto, el título de este fanfic es de la canción del mismo nombre,_ "Let me fall"_ de **Cirque du Soleil**, y mi intérprete favorito es **Mathieu Lavoie**, que ha cantado en los shows de_ "Quidam"_, _"Varekai"_ y en _"Midnight Sun"_, por mencionar algunos. Por cierto, no estoy haciendo propaganda, aunque sí me gustaría ir a verlos en vivo. u.u

Este fanfic está dedicado con mucho cariño a** Teffy Uzumaki**, sólo espero qué le guste. :D

¡Ah, feliz cumpleaños, **Sorita Uchiha**! :O

Ya veremos cómo les cae la interacción México/Noruega, aunque desde mi punto de vista, es genial. xD

Los nombres qué elegí para Noruega fueron de algunas páginas y los apellidos son los más usados por el fandom, pero de eso no estoy muy segura, pero esto es nada más para aclarar. ;D

Disfruten este nuevo fanfic y el capítulo. n_n

* * *

**Let me fall.**

**_Capítulo 1_:** El asistente.

Había llegado puntual a la hora encomendada, a pesar de no conocer bien la ciudad, la persona en el teléfono le dio las indicaciones necesarias para llegar al banco en el qué se verían y qué fuera directamente a Información a Clientes para qué preguntara por el señor Mathías Køhler. Se sentía nervioso, ya que era su primera entrevista de trabajo...

- El anuncio decía _"Gente sin experiencia."_- Se decía a sí mismo José María Itzae mientras se dirigía a Información a Clientes.- Más no me esperaba trabajar en un banco, no sé mucho de computadoras y soy algo torpe. A lo mejor me quieren de guardia o de barrendero.-

Le preguntó a una secretaria por el señor Køhler, ella le respondió que esperara un momento y tomara asiento, en lo que se levantaba y se dirigía a una oficina. Entró y salió seguida por un hombre alto, rubio y vestido de traje, el cuál se notaba a leguas que estaría entre los 30 años. Se acercó al recién llegado y le extendió la mano...

- ¿José María Itzae?-

- Sí, soy yo. Buenos días.- Apretó la mano entre la suya con presura.- Un placer conocerlo, señor...-

- Mathías, Mathías Køhler.- Lo sacudió violentamente y con una gran sonrisa.- Espero que una vez que aceptes este trabajo, no te retractes de ello.-

- No, no, claro que no, señor Køhler.- Lo soltó.- Usted sólo dígame lo qué tengo que hacer, nada más.-

- Me agrada esa actitud.- Le soltó una palmada en el brazo, y le señaló rumbo a un escritorio.- Ven conmigo, por favor, para terminar los trámites.-

- ¿Trámites?- Preguntó el moreno al no saber de qué estaba hablando mientras avanzaban al escritorio.

- Lo que ocurre es que necesitamos contratarte como asistente personal de Eldrid Thomassen.- La secretaria que caminaba junto a ellos se detuvo, mirando sorprendida al más alto.- Y por lo tanto, vas a necesitar una tarjeta de crédito para que puedas trabajar sin restricción alguna.- Se volteó a ver a Chema.- Por cierto, ¿sabes quién es Eldrid Thomassen?-

- ¿Eh? No.- Contestó sinceramente el más bajo.- ¿Debería de saberlo?-

- No, así está bien.- Le sonrió Mathías y le hizo una seña a la secretaria.- Señorita, los papeles, por favor.-

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, José María Itzae recibió una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre, la cuál firmó sintiendo una chistosa sensación de que algo no encajaba...

- Cuide mucho esa tarjeta.- Le aconsejó el rubio una vez que terminaran los trámites y salieran de la sucursal bancaria.- Ya que tiene depositado cinco millones de dólares.-

- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_- Gritó el moreno al oír la desorbitante cantidad de dinero.- ¿Cin-Cinco millones?- Sudó frío.- ¿Tan-Tanto?-

- Claro, están a tu entera disposición cuando gustes.- Le sonrió el más alto.- Por cierto.- Sacó un juego de llaves.- Estas son las llaves de la casa en la qué te tienes que presentar en este instante.- También le entregó una pequeña tarjeta con la dirección escrita.- Espero que puedas llegar sin problemas.-

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. José María trató de detenerlo, más el otro caminaba bastante rápido, que de volada se perdió de vista. Miró nuevamente la tarjeta con la dirección escrita y soltó un suspiro...

- ¿Porqué siento qué esto no me gusta para nada?- Luego miró la tarjeta de crédito.- ¿Y porqué le darían tanto dinero a un desconocido cualquiera?- Se guardó la tarjeta y empezó a buscar un taxi.- Bueno, compañero, mientras no sea algo malo, un trabajo es un trabajo.-

**.~o0o~.**

Una vez que llegara al lugar, y que gastara casi todo el dinero que traía consigo, José María llegó a la dirección escrita en la tarjeta. Tal era su asombro al ver la casa de tres pisos de estilo victoriano, un extenso jardín que se veía un poco descuidado y el enorme portón que rodeaba el perímetro de la casa, qué tragó saliva tratando de pensar qué clase de persona sería Eldrid Thomassen como para vivir con tal excentricidad. Sacó el juego de llaves qué el rubio le había dado y al primer intento el portón cedió. Entró mirando cada planta y adorno arrumbado a lo largo del jardín, pensando en el mal estado en el qué se encontraba. Llegó a la puerta, y sin pensar en tocar primero, trató de meter una llave al azar...

- No entró.- Cambió de inmediato la llave, dándose cuenta de que tampoco entraba.- Esta tampoco.-

Siguió intentando con las demás llaves, las cuáles no abrieron la puerta. Resignado, decidió tocar a la puerta...

- ¿Buenas días?- Alzó la voz para asegurarse de ser oído por cualquiera que se encontrara en ese momento.- Soy el nuevo asistente personal.- Volvió a tocar.- ¿Hola?-

Tras tocar repetidas veces la puerta, llegó a la conclusión de que no había ni un alma dentro de la casa...

- A lo mejor tuvieron qué salir de emergencia o algo así.- Se sentó en las pequeñas escaleras que estaban al pie de la puerta.- Bueeeno, podría esperarlos un rato, al cabo que no tengo nada qué hacer por el momento.-

**.~o0o~.**

Ya pasaba del mediodía cuando las tripas comenzaron a chillarle a Chema, quién seguía sentado en las escaleras, esperando a qué alguien llegara...

- Tengo hambre.- Se dijo en voz baja mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.- No he comido nada desde el desayuno.-

Se maldijo por no haberse traído algo para comer por si esto aconteciera, después pensó en ir a comprar algo en un autoservicio, pero al revisar sus bolsillos, se dio cuenta de que esto no sería posible...

- No tengo dinero.- Se deprimió aún más de lo que estaba.- ¿Porqué nada más me traje lo del transporte?-

Fue entonces cuando recordó la tarjeta de crédito, la sacó de su cartera y la miró por un momento...

- Cinco millones de dólares y yo aquí muriéndome de hambre.-

La saliva le empezó a escurrir de la boca al imaginarse un gran pedazo de carne asada con unos alambres, verduras asadas, salsa y quesadillas junto a un gran tarro de cerveza. ¡Y qué decir del postre! Pasteles, quequitos, pays, ensaladas de frutas o paletas de frutas congeladas o de crema con chocolate desfilaron por su mente mientras sentía que se le retorcía el intestino por dentro ante la falta de alimento...

- Ese señor dijo que esta tarjeta estaba a mi entera disposición, lo qué podría comprar con ese dinero.-

Y antes de qué pudiera imaginarse en las cosas qué podría costearse, se dio un manotazo a sí mismo soltando la tarjeta al suelo...

- ¡No, señor!- Se reprochó.- ¡Ese dinero no es para ti!- Cerró con fuerza los puños y los ojos.- ¡El señor Matatías dijo que era para qué pudiera trabajar sin problemas! ¡Chema tonto! ¡Ese dinero no es para ti! ¡No te metas en problemas!-

Se llevó una mano a la sien, y recogió la tarjeta volviéndola a guardar dentro de la cartera...

- ¡Ah!- Suspiró y luego alzó la mirada cubriéndose un poco los ojos.- Será mejor qué encuentre alguna sombra o me dará insolación.- Volteó a ver a todas partes, hasta que sus ojos toparon con un árbol cercano.- Ese lugarcito se ve bien.-

Se alzó de las escaleras y se encaminó al árbol. Vio que al pie del mismo había cientos de hojas muertas e iba a desistir a sentarse ahí, hasta que su mirada se topó con una larga rama caída que traía algunas hojas consigo...

- Esto servirá.- Se sonrió.

Tomó la rama y la blandió como si fuera una escoba, haciendo las hojas muertas hacia los lados. Una vez que terminara, soltó la rama a un lado del árbol y se sentó justo en donde limpiara...

- Bueno, compañero. No nos queda más qué esperar.- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas tratando de olvidar el hecho de qué tenía hambre.

**.~o0o~.**

Tanto el hambre como el cansancio habían hecho que el moreno cayera profundamente dormido. Desde la casa, una ventana se abrió lentamente y de ella salió la lente de una cámara. Tras unos instantes, la lente desapareció y la ventana se cerró nuevamente en el más absoluto de los silencios...

**.~o0o~.**

- Oye, despierta. Despierta.-

Unas leves sacudidas hicieron qué José María saliera de su letargo. Ahí, frente a él y de cuclillas, se hallaba Mathías, quién se había tomado la molestia de despertarlo...

- ¿Eh?- Se pasó una mano por la cara, mientras se limpiaba el rastro de saliva, aún adormilado.- ¿Señor Matatías?-

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué te quedaste dormido todo el día aquí afuera?- Le preguntó sonriente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Todo el día?- Se fijó en su reloj y comprobó que ya era demasiado tarde.-**_ ¡AH!_**-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Mathías se cruzó de brazos entonces y puso una mirada seria...

- Sí hubiera sabido que te ibas a quedar dormido todo el día, habría contratado a otra persona más capaz para el puesto.-

- ¡Oiga!- Ese comentario molestó de gran sobremanera al moreno.- ¡No tengo la culpa de que las llaves que me diera sólo abrieran el portón! ¡Además, llamé varias veces a la puerta pero nadie me atendió! ¡Sin contar qué tengo hambre, sed y varias horas sentado esperando a ver si alguien llegaba!-

Sacó la tarjeta de crédito y las llaves de sus bolsillos y se las apretujó contra el pecho al rubio...

- ¡Vine aquí con la buena intención de trabajar, no para qué se burlen de mí ni me estén sermoneando!- Cerró los puños y comenzó a avanzar a grandes pasos.- ¡Buenas tardes!-

Mathías se echó a reír tras oír al mexicano y lo agarró de un brazo, evitando que se fuera...

- ¿Qué quiere?- Preguntó molesto Chema al oírlo reírse.

- Tranquilo, amigo.- Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.- Verá, esto ha sido nada más una prueba.-

- ¿Prueba?- Alzó una ceja confundido.- ¿De qué o para qué?-

- Lo que pasa es que Eldrid Thomassen no confía en la gente, y pues, otras personas que hemos contratado con anterioridad se han aprovechado de la situación.- Le explicó.

- ¿Cómo?-

- Gastándose el dinero sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de venir y presentarse, o desfalcando, transfiriendo el dinero a otra cuenta.- Se llevó una mano a la mejilla.- Pero debido a qué es una gran cantidad de dinero, el personal del banco se mantiene al pendiente de los movimientos de la tarjeta, sin darles tiempo siquiera de salir de la ciudad.-

- ¡Ah, por eso le daban tanto dinero a cualquiera!- Razonó en voz alta Chema.- Ya veo.-

- Sí, pero por precaución después de las primeras veces, cancelamos la tarjeta apenas cruzaste la puerta, por lo que ya no podías contar con ese dinero.- Se echó a reír.- De hecho, me sorprende que aún sigas aquí, tienes aguante, muchacho.-

- Bueno, señor Matatías, si algo me enseñó mi familia, fue a ser honrado.-

- Interesante.- Tomó del brazo al moreno y lo jaló consigo.- Bueno, creo que ya es momento de que conozcas a Eldrid, estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien.-

- Pero las llaves que usted me dio...-

- Son las del portón.- Lo interrumpió el rubio, dándole una sonrisa traviesa.- Nada más.-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿A poco crees qué iba dejar que un extraño entrara a la casa de una persona que vive sola?- Le hizo claro lo evidente.- No tiene sentido y sería muy estúpido de mi parte hacerlo.-

- Ah, bueno.- Y siguieron caminando.

**.~o0o~.**

Lo primero qué notó José María, aparte del penetrante olor a encierro, era el desorden en el qué se encontraba la casa: había cajas distribuidas por todas partes, la mayoría sin abrir y otras con más cosas encima; ropa tirada en distintos lugares, muebles fuera de lugar, papeles y libros apilados en cada espacio disponible, vasos y platos con restos de una comida que posiblemente no llevaba algunas horas ahí, esperando a qué alguien los recogiera y los lavara. Sin contar el polvo, las telarañas y una chimenea que no se había limpiado en quién sabe cuánto tiempo...

- ¿Está seguro qué aquí vive alguien?- Preguntó deprimido al ver el mal estado de la casa.

- Claro que sí.- Le contestó Mathías.- Espera aquí, por favor.-

- ¿Eh? Sí.- Le respondió, viendo cómo se dirigía a unas escaleras, cuidando de no tropezarse con las cosas que estaban en ellas.

Miró a todas partes, y sin poder soportarlo más, empezó a quitar algunas cosas de un sillón, poniéndolas a un lado. Le dio un manotazo a uno de los brazos para ver la cantidad de polvo y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la nube expanderse frente a él, haciéndolo toser...

- ¡Dios!- Trató de aguantar las ganas de llorar de ver tan sucio.- ¿Cómo puede vivir alguien así?-

- José María.- Se volvió al oír su nombre.- Te presento a Eldrid Thomassen, o mejor dicho, a Hesketh Bondevik. Una reconocida escritora de novelas.-

A un lado del hombre se hallaba una mujer de menor estatura que él. De largo cabello rubio sin sujetar, ojos azules inexpresivos y con una mirada llena de fastidio. Chema de inmediato salió de su sopor y se acercó para saludar, más ella volteó a ver a Mathías...

- ¿A ese infeliz muerto de hambre, con cara de méndigo, fue al que contrataste?- Dijo al tiempo que lo señalaba.

- ¿Qué?-

- Sí.- Se echó a reír el más alto, ignorando a Chema.- Se llama José María, y será tu asistente personal a partir de ahora.-

- Si no hay más remedio.- La mujer se cruzó de brazos, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.- ¿De donde eres?-

- ¿Eh? Bueno, nací en México, pero tengo un par de años viviendo aquí.- Le contestó el moreno.

- Mathías, ¿porqué contrataste a un inmigrante?- Le reprochó Hesketh.- Sabes bien que nos podrían multar hasta por $10,000 dólares por contratarlo.-

- ¿Eres inmigrante?- Preguntó Mathías curioso.

- ¡Claro que no!- José María contestó de inmediato, molesto de que nuevamente le hicieran esa clase de insinuaciones.- ¡El que sea mexicano no quiere decir qué sea un ilegal! ¡Tengo mis papeles en regla!-

- Bueno, si es así, está bien.- Contestó con una sonrisa Mathías.- Bueno, yo me tengo qué ir.- Avanzó hasta donde Chema y le soltó una palmada.- Bueno, mucha suerte, nos vemos después.-

Salió de la casa, dejando solos a ambos. Tras un incómodo silencio, el moreno se llevó una mano a la nuca...

- Bueno, señorita... ehm, ¿cómo dijo qué se llamaba?-

- Eso no te incumbe, estúpido.- Le contestó rudamente.

- ¡Oiga!-

- Escúchame bien, tengo una terrible jaqueca en este momento y no tengo tiempo para estar oyendo trivialidades.- Hesketh se llevó una mano a la frente.- Así que como vas a vivir aquí, vas a tener qué aprender a trabajar en silencio.-

- ¿Qué?- Chema se sorprendió.- ¿Voy a vivir aquí? ¿Con todo este mugrero?-

- Es mi casa, imbécil, y sí, vas a tener qué quedarte a vivir aquí porqué voy a necesitar de ti todo el tiempo que se requiera.- Volteó la mirada, visiblemente molesta.- Así que tienes 15 minutos para qué vayas por tus cosas, te instales y hagas de comer. Tengo hambre.-

- ¿Qué? ¿En 15 minutos quiere qué haga todo eso?- Preguntó el moreno.

- Claro, ¿algún problema?-

- Bueeeno, sí. No es tiempo suficiente para hacer nada, ni siquiera para hacer de comer.- Entonces se le ocurrió hacer una sugerencia.- ¿Qué tal si me mudo mañana? Tendría mis cosas listas para instalarme en la mañana, y sobre la comida, podría pedir algo por teléfono. ¿Qué le parece?-

No le respondió, la rubia se acercó a una caja llena de cosas, y empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella, ante la curiosidad de José María Itzae. Sacó entonces un bulto pequeño y enrollado, para aventárselo al mexicano...

- ¡Woah!- Atrapó el bulto.- ¿Qué es esto?-

Y sin contestarle, lo asió del brazo, lo llevó hasta la puerta y lo empujó haciendo qué cayera por las escaleras...

- _**¡AUCH!**_- Se llevó una mano a la frente, justo en donde se pegara.- ¿Qué le pasa?- Trató de incorporarse.- ¿Porqué...?-

- Te quedarás afuera el resto del día, y sin comer.- Le dijo y cerró la puerta con llave.

- ¿Qué? Auch.- Se alzó del suelo, llegó hasta la puerta y trató de abrirla inútilmente.- ¡Oiga, señorita...! ¿Cómo dijo qué se llamaba?- Golpeó la puerta con el puño.- ¡Hey! ¡No puede dejarme aquí afuera! _**¡HEY!**_-

Tras rendirse al ver qué no lo iba a dejar entrar, se acercó a donde estaba arrumbado el bulto, abriéndolo de inmediato...

- ¿Una tienda de campaña?- Se preguntó curioso.- ¿De verdad quiere que me quede a vivir aquí?-

Suspiró, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Empezó a tratar de armar la tienda de campaña, sin saber ni cómo empezar, cuando empezó a nublarse...

- No es posible.- Dijo mortificado en voz alta al sentir las pequeñas gotas de agua caerle encima tras apenas poner de pie la tienda de campaña.

**.~o0o~.**

_- Oye, yo podría llevarles algo de comer pero, ¿no crees qué deberías dejarlo entrar? La lluvia está arreciando y podría enfermarse si se sigue mojando.-_ Le preguntó Mathías por teléfono dos horas después de haberse ido.

- Tiene qué aprender a obedecer.- Le respondió Hesketh mientras veía a través de la ventana, rumbo al jardín.

Mientras, afuera...

- _**¡NO PUEDE SER!**_- Gritaba Chema al comprobar el estado actual de la tienda de campaña.- _**¿¡OTRA GOTERA!?**_-

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
